


This is War

by kayywinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Fic, Dean Winchester Fluff, Dean Winchester/You - Freeform, F/M, Jack Kline x Best Friend!Reader, Mention of Alcohol and Consumption, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, nerf war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayywinchester/pseuds/kayywinchester
Summary: You and your best friend Jack are left in the bunker alone while the other are out. When the two of you drink a little too much, you both get into some crazy shenanigans... involving NERF guns.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	This is War

Dean pushed the door open to the bunker and stepped inside. He was exhausted, and all he could think of doing was crawling into bed with you and sleeping for three days straight.

But, the moment the boys reached the bottom of the stairs, they knew something was off. The air was thick with tension, and there was… glass on the floor? Without thinking, Sam and Dean withdrew their guns and slowly made their way into the library.

Dean stepped in first, eyeing the shattered glass that covered the library table, as well as the empty bottle of whiskey that lay on its side. He knew you were home with Jack, but there wasn’t a single sign that either of you were around, at least not anymore. The lack of blood ease him just a little, but something definitely went down in that room. All of the chairs were scattered all over the room, some on their sides and some upright. The whole scene was a mess.

Sam slid and grabbed the table. “Shit! What the hell did I just step on?” he shouted. He leaned over and picked up the item in question. “It’s… a foam bullet?”

“Wait, is that from a NERF gun?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. Cas stared at the small, bright orange foam, obviously confused.

“Oh, shit I think it is.” Sam chuckled, then tossed the piece onto the table then sighed. “I think I see what’s going on here—”

“You can’t hide forever, angel boy!” You screamed as you slid into the library from the main hall. You kept yourself low to the ground, clutching your NERF gun close while pressing yourself against the wall. “I’m the master, young Jedi. I will find you!”

Dean stared over at you, his eyes wide with concern and confusion. “Babe, what the fu—”

“Dean, get down! You’re like a sitting duck! He’s a sneaky one,” you warned with a slur. “He could be anywhere.” You stared between the three men. “Get down!”

Dean stared over at Cas, then Sam, and slowly lowered himself into a squat. Sam copied, followed by Cas.

“Y/N, what the actual fuck is going on?” Dean whispered as he slowly inched closer to you.

You peered around for a moment, then glanced his way. “I’m hunting the enemy, babe. He’s a quick learner, and a decent shot. But, he isn’t as nimble as I am.” You suddenly snapped your gaze towards a noise from down the hall. You were instantly on your feet, heading for the kitchen. “I can’t let him find me! Fend for yourselves!” you screamed before disappearing from sight.

Dean let out a long sigh as he attempted to process what was going on. “What the actual fuck?”

**

Sam led Dean down the hall just outside of your bedroom. It took the two of them less than five minutes to find Jack, hiding out in his room of all places. Cas kept a close eye on him while backing the brothers up with their search for you.

“How far could she have gone? I mean, it’s not like she can fly or anything. There are only so many rooms.” Dean slammed his hand on the wall in frustration.

Just a moment later, a loud bang erupted from the vent pipe above them. They all slowly raised their gaze to the ceiling.

“No way,” Sam muttered in a mix of shock and awe. “She isn’t—”

Another bang reverberated through the hall, making Jack jump beside Castiel. Then, he took a step forward. “Hey! That’s cheating!”

“There’s no cheating in war, only advantage!” your voice echoed through the ceiling.

“Y/N, please get the hell out of the ceiling. You’ve won.” He turned to Jack, then rolled his eyes. “We have the, uh, enemy in our custody,” he groaned, hoping to lure you down by playing along.

The grate covering the vent slowly lifted, revealing your grease and dirt-stained face. “Ha! You would have never found me in here, Jackie boy!” you taunted.

Jack frowned. “I want a rematch!”

“Woah, woah, woah!” Dean shouted, glaring at Jack. “No one’s having a rematch. This ends here.” He peered up at you and sighed. “Y/N, please come down from there. Let’s get you cleaned up and get you to bed.” He turned back to Jack, his face stern. “Jack, go with Cas and clean up the mess you made. Sam, get me a damn ladder please. I’m going to stay here and make sure she doesn’t fall.” He peered back up at you and shook his head.

Jack pouted, folding his arms. “Hey! Y/N made the mess to. It was her idea—”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Dean growled. “I’m too tired for this shit.”

**

Sam gently held your waist as you carefully made your way down the ladder, and into Dean’s arms. The moment he reached out for you, you melted against his chest.

“Undefeated NERF champion. Aren’t you proud?” you giggled against his flannel shirt.

“I never doubted you, sweetheart. But, I think you went a little overboard. There are three glasses shattered all over the floor out there, and you could have hurt yourself in that air vent. I don’t even want to know how you got in there.” He rubbed your back, kissing your dirt-dusted forehead. “Maybe you should start on beginner mode next time, then level up from there. And, maybe try it sober next time. Jack is still learning how to handle is liquor, and I know you can get a little overly enthusiastic.” The last few words came out as a giggle.

“Fine,” you whined. “Beginner mode next time. But, if he wants a rematch, then bring it on!” You screamed against Dean’s chest.

“Alright, Rambo. Let’s get you cleaned up.” He gently turned you towards the bathroom, and you finally surrendered.


End file.
